Bebe Rexha
Bleta "Bebe" Rexha (born August 30, 1989) is an Albanian-American singer-songwriter. She is best known for songs that mix various genres such as country-pop smash hit and Florida Georgia Line collaboration "Meant to Be"; as well as "In the Name of Love" with Martin Garrix, "Hey Mama" with David Guetta, Nicki Minaj, and Afrojack, "Take Me Home" with Cash Cash, "Back to You" with Louis Tomlinson and Digital Farm Animals. One of her most popular songs is hip hop collab with American rapper G-Eazy, titled "Me, Myself & I". The two later collaborated on Bebe Rexha's track "F.F.F." (an acronym for "Fuck Fake Friends"), which lyrics show a similar theme as their previous collaboration. In March 2016, Rexha released her single "No Broken Hearts" featuring American rapper and singer-songwriter Nicki Minaj. "I Got You" was released as the lead single from her EP All Your Fault: Pt. 1. The EP was released on February 17, 2017. Rexha collaborated with Louis Tomlinson, along with Digital Farm Animals, on his first single apart from One Direction, "Back to You". Background Rexha was born on August 30, 1989, in Brooklyn, New York to ethnic Albanian parents. In Albanian, Bleta means "bumble bee"; Rexha gave herself the nickname "Bebe" as part of her stage name. As a child, Rexha played trumpet for nine years while also teaching herself to play guitar and piano. Rexha attended Tottenville High School on Staten Island, where she starred in a variety of musicals. After joining her school's choir, she discovered that her voice was a coloratura soprano. As a teen, Rexha submitted a song to be performed at the National Academy of Recording Arts & Sciences' annual "Grammy Day" event. Rexha earned the "Best Teen Songwriter" award, beating 700 other entrants. As a result, she signed a contract with the talent scout Samantha Cox, who encouraged Rexha to enrol into songwriting classes. Career In 2013, Rexha signed with Warner Bros. Records as a solo artist. Her most prominent songwriting effort of 2013 was Eminem and Rihanna's song "The Monster". The song reached #1 on the US Billboard Hot 100 and Billboard's Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs. On March 21, 2014, Rexha released her debut single, "I Can't Stop Drinking About You". The song peaked at number 22 on Billboard's Top Heatseekers chart. The music video was released on August 12, 2014. The video was inspired by imagery from films such as Girl, Interrupted and Melancholia. On May 12, 2015, she released her debut EP, titled I Don't Wanna Grow Up through Warner Bros. Records. She also co-wrote and was featured on David Guetta's single "Hey Mama", alongside Nicki Minaj and Afrojack. The song peaked at number 8 on the Billboard Hot 100 and received 1.1 million downloads as of June 2015. The song did not originally credit Rexha, despite the fact that she sings the chorus and is featured on background vocals. In June 2015, she was eventually given credit. In October 2015, Rexha co-wrote and was featured on G-Eazy's "Me, Myself & I". The song peaked at number 7 on the Billboard Hot 100 at number one on the Billboard Pop Songs. The song was originally titled "I Don't Need Anything" and was intended as a song for Rexha herself. Instead, she brought the song idea to G-Eazy and was featured during the chorus. At the 2016 MTV Video Music Awards, Britney Spears covered the song. In March 2016, Rexha released the single "No Broken Hearts" featuring rapper Nicki Minaj. The song reached #9 on the Billboard Bubbling Under charts. The music video accumulated over 165 million views on YouTube. On July 29, 2016, Rexha and Dutch DJ and record producer Martin Garrix released a collaborative single called "In the Name of Love". It peaked at number 24 on US Billboard Hot 100, at number 4 on US Hot Dance/Electronic Songs and reached the top 10 in several countries, including the United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, Italy and New Zealand. 2017: ''All Your Fault: Pt. 1 & 2'' On October 28, 2016, Rexha released "I Got You" as the lead single from her new EP, All Your Fault: Pt. 1. It peaked at number 17 on US Billboard Pop Songs and at number 43 on US Billboard Hot 100. The music video reached over 50 million streams in one month. "The Way I Are (Dance with Somebody)" featuring rapper Lil Wayne was released as the first single from All Your Fault: Pt. 2 on May 19, 2017. Rexha's third EP was released on August 11, 2017. Rexha's debut album, Expectations was released in June 2018. Her most successful single is "Meant to Be" a collaboration with country duo Florida Georgia Line. The song was released in October 2017, became one of the highest selling songs of 2018, was nominated for a Grammy Award and peaked at #2 in the United States. June 2018: ''Expectations'' Rexha released her debut album Expectations on June 22, 2018; the lead single and only single from the album being "I'm a Mess". "I Got You" and "Meant to Be" we’re also featured on the album. The album features collaborations from Quavo ("Two Souls on Fire") and Tory Lanez ("Steady"). Late 2018/2019–present: "Say My Name" In late 2018, previous collaborator David Guetta releases "Say My Name" with Rexha and J Balvin as the eighth single from his seventh studio album, 7. The song served moderate success. In late 2018 and early 2019, Rexha teased an upcoming single with the initials "LH". "Last Hurrah" was released on February 15, 2019, and became one of her most successful singles. It is unknown if this is a stand-alone single, or from an upcoming album or extended play. Relationship to One Direction In June 2017, after months of speculation, Bebe and Louis Tomlinson simultaneously announced over social media that they would be releasing a collaborative single titled "Back to You" on July 21, 2017. Rexha told media that she felt she had to guest on the song because as soon as she heard it, as it stuck in her mind and she could not stop thinking about it. Rexha travelled to Tomlinson's UK hometown of Doncaster to film the music video with him. The song was a top 10 hit worldwide, peaked at #8 in the UK and went platinum in Australia and the United States. The two have performed the song live numerous times around the world and maintain a close friendship. Category:People Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:American people